


Onslaught

by Snoopy20072010



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: teen!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoopy20072010/pseuds/Snoopy20072010
Summary: What if weapon x was run by shield and Logan was a teen and aware of x23
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Onslaught

Furry looked at weapon x and x23 in their shared room. He sighed and said “It’s time to go.” weapon x and x23 got up and took their only belongs their clothes and moved out. 

5 hours later

“Nice see you Charles” furry said. “And you to” Charles said. “I see they’re here” Charles said looking at weapon x and x23. “This is Jean and this is Scott” Charles said looking at weapon and x23.”Jean Scott show them around” Charles said. “This way you two” Jean said as she the headed up the stairs. “You know our agreement Charles, they will still do operations for shield and they will not help out the x men” furry said as he stared Charles down. “Victor get your brothers and sisters bags to their rooms” Furry stated. 

“This is your room , you will be sharing it with Kurt. Jean said looking at Logan. Victor came up being Logan and said “Here you are runt make your self at home.” Logan smiled and said “Goodbye to you too.” 

couple minutes later….  
“This is the danger room where we X men train” Scott said. Logan simplify responded I guess we will spend zero time in here then smiling looking at Laura. “Huh!” Scott said . “Didn’t the professor tell you part of the agreement of us being here.” Logan responded. “What agreement? Scott inquired as they started heading back up to the above ground part of the mansion. ‘You learn about it later Bub” Logan said impatiently as the elevator opens its doors. 

2 days later Bayville high school 

“Look at that new kid he’s short” Blob said looking at Logan The hallway was deserted beside Blob, Toad and Logan. “Lets get him”Blob said as he was punching his fist into his hand. 

Blob ran at Logan full speed as Logan turned around easily side stepping blob. Logan immediately Unsheathed his claws causing toad to run at him. Logan simply jumped up and stabbed his claws into toads leg and then sweating them as toad started to bleed. Blob ran at Logan again but Logan quick moved side stepping blob again and staying him in the cut. Suddenly from down the Hall Logan heard. “Stop Logan hurting them they do not know any better.” Logan recognized the voice as Jeans and Sheathed his claws and walked away.


End file.
